You Fill Up My Senses, Come Fill Me Again
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Murphy's Law, six 150 word drabbles for Annie/Tommy's relationship and all the possibilities they could have had, look, touch, smile, smell, taste, sound, alternating POVs, T for suggestive themes and some language just to be safe! PLEASE R&R!


**Title: **You Fill Up My Senses, Come Fill Me Again  
**Fandom: **Murphy's Law  
**Pairing:** Tommy/Annie  
**Summary: **six drabbles, annie/tommy, look, touch, smile, smell, taste, sound, alternating POVs  
**A/N:** Title from Annie's Song by John Denver, the song Murphy sang to Annie in the pilot

Six 150 word drabbles from both Tommy's POV and Annie's POV just an idea about senses plus smiles cause smiles are just awesome and because really it was my starting point that then lead to touch and looks and then the rest.

**Look**

Tommy loves waking up to Annie, the look she gives him in the morning, the sleepy smile and little groan '_let's not get up'_ she suggests and he kisses her but the world's waiting. When they're at work they try to be professional but if given half the chance alone they'd end up making out like teenagers in the interrogation room. Sometimes he annoys her just because it's fun to watch her react, 'Murphy' her exasperated tone of voice makes him smile, his witty quip makes her roll her eyes and the look she gives him makes him wish they were back at her place, their little arguments and make-up sex are always fun, the look she's giving him now makes him want to find an empty coat closet but when he suggests it the look she gives him says it all, he'll have to wait till they got home.

**Touch**

Annie tries hard to suppress the need to sit down when Tommy touches her because she will _not_ be that girl, the one that swoons whenever a witty guy with 'twinkly' eyes throws her a _gorgeous_ smile. The slight brush of his hand across her neck does _not_ make her swoon and the press of his hand to the small of her back doesn't make a shiver run down her spine, so yes a lot of his touches make her smile but as nice as his lips her neck are or the way he cups her cheek or the other more 'interesting' things he does with his hands the truth is what when Tommy touches her wrist it calms her no matter the situation, she can feel him in her pulse, rushing through her veins and settling in her heart, he touches her wrist just right and she feels alive.

**Smile**

Of all of Annie's smiles Tommy finds himself surprised when he learns that the one Annie gives him mostly at work always in spite of herself is his favourite, the one she gives him when he's done something stupid that's somehow paid off, the happy one that reaches her eyes when she's figured the case out, found the missing piece and she's winning, Tommy knows she loves to win. He understands why she gets that smile winning, getting one in over the bad guys is a high, one that they're all constantly chasing. She looks so bright and happy and vibrant, also after solving a case he gets pretty well compensated. He loves to see that smile but that's not to say the giddy one she gives him once after they've both come three times in a row isn't amazing, in fact it's one he'd like to see more often.

**Smell**

Annie's having a shit day, Tommy's playing cops and robbers with crazy Ukrainian mobsters and it's such a boys club she can't even stay at the station, she doesn't understand why, it's not like they ever acknowledge her work, all she wanted was to be able to hear his voice through the wire taps. It might make her the overreacting girlfriend but she misses him, she's scared he won't come back. One of Tommy's shirts lay on her bedroom floor and it smells like him, Annie's not sure if it's his aftershave or his general smell but she likes it, she slips off her clothes, pulls on his shirt and crawls into bed, instantly she feels better, she has a piece of him tonight, she drifts off to sleep with his scent around her but wakes up with his arms around her too. He's come back and everything's ok again.

**Taste**

Tommy admits Annie is attractive, she's clearly beautiful, even before he knew she was an undercover he thought she was beautiful, maybe it was better than when she was just a beautiful funeral director, Japanese translator, diamond thief and possible heroine dealer, then he went and found out she was also an undercover officer and his boss, she's still attractive he admits, maybe the power she now has makes her that little bit hotter. Sometimes Tommy can't stop himself starring at her lips and every now and again he thinks Annie knows it because once in a while she licks her lips just so and he loses all thought. One day when their undercover alias' are spending the night Tommy gets up the courage or gets up his alcohol intake and kisses her. Annie tastes like peaches and Tommy discovers that he really likes peaches once Annie kisses him again.

**Sound**

Annie's sure she's hallucinating when she first hears Tommy's voice, five days handcuffed to a radiator in a dark basement she'd given up hope of being saved, no one knew where she was so no one could be coming to save her especially not Tommy. That doesn't stop her wanting him to so when she hears his voice _'Annie, Annie please answer me'_ it's what she wants more than anything but she thinks she willed herself to hear it but she lifts her head and actually _sees_ him she manages a weak smile, her hallucinations are getting pretty good, but then he's at her side, unlocking the cuffs and pulling her into his arms and it's then she realises he's actually there and burst into tears, he's there, he's real, she's saved and what she's been waiting to hear for five days finally comes _'i'm here, it's ok, you're safe'_.


End file.
